


Reciprocity

by chellefic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty people having sex.</p><p>Thank you to thegrrrl for the read through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

Steve McGarrett on his knees, half-dressed, was the kind of thing most people would pay to see. Add in the beautiful naked woman standing in front of him, and payment was pretty much guaranteed, as far as Danny could tell.

Steve was kissing his way across Catherine's abdomen, his hands holding her ass. With a lick across her hipbone and a wicked grin, he looked over his shoulder. "Danny, get your ass over here."

Right. Over there. Where Danny was supposed to be joining in, because he'd somehow let Steve talk him into, as Steve put it, "making Catherine a very happy girl." She certainly looked happy, smiling at Danny while her pink nipples stood out from her really perky breasts.

He could do something with those nipples. Really, he could.

Closing the space between them, he stopped behind Steve, unsure of where he should go. In his experience, which was undoubtedly more limited than his partners', threeseomes were better in theory in practice, because in theory there was always a place to put your hands. Catherine took hold of his hand, guiding Danny around Steve so he was standing facing her from the side while Steve stayed where he was on the floor, doing things Danny couldn't quite see.

When she leaned toward him, he kissed her. It was what he was here for, after all. She was an excellent kisser, her lips free of the petroleum taste of lipstick. But Danny couldn't help wondering how he measured up, if Steve was better.

But Catherine seemed to be enjoying herself, turning her body so they were pressed together, her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, her arms wrapping around his head, and her lips parting. There wasn't any way Danny could resist that and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, his erection, still trapped in his jeans, pressing tight to her bare skin.

Feeling a hand sliding in between them, Danny drew back, looking down in time to see Steve's hand cup Catherine's breast. Sharing. Steve. For a moment he'd forgotten. Steve had strong hands, and the contract between his very male hand and Catherine's sweetly curving breast was hot. Very hot. Steve rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then lifted Catherine's breast like it was an offering to some island god.

Danny wasn't a god, but he knew when to accept what was right in front of him.

Bending, he closed his lips around Catherine's nipple, brushing with his tongue before sucking, lightly at first, then a little more strongly. Catherine slid her hand into his hair holding him in place, so clearly he was doing something right.

The back of a hand brushed against his cock and Danny let go.

Steve had his fingers buried between Catherine's legs, his other hand still cupping her breast. Catherine was still holding onto Danny, but her head was thrown back onto Steve's shoulder and her eyes were closed.

Steve smiled at him. On a lot of guys that smile would've been full of triumph. But Steve looked -- delighted, like Catherine's pleasure made him happy. Before meeting him, Danny would have insisted guys like Steve only existed in movies or romance novels. The dashing hero with the fighting skills of a ninja and a heart of gold.

Letting go of Catherine's breast, Steve took hold of Danny's shoulder and tugged him close again. Catherine's bare neck was right there so Danny kissed it, sliding his lips along smooth skin, pausing to suck hard enough to make her gasp. Or maybe it was Steve who made her gasp.

Catherine turned her head, clearly seeking a kiss. Danny was happy to oblige. It was deep and hungry, a little wild. Danny was close enough that Steve's hand pressed against Danny's hard-on as he used his fingers to make Catherine pull away from Danny's lips gasping and shuddering.

Watching a beautiful woman come was the kind of thing that never got old.

Steve lifted his hand, fingers shining with Catherine's fluids, and brought it to Danny's lips. It wasn't like Danny could turn that down and he opened his mouth, let Steve slide his fingers inside. Catherine's taste was sweet and Danny closed his lips around Steve's fingers sucking them clean while Steve looked straight at him.

Danny was so busy looking back he didn't notice Catherine had slipped to her knees until he felt her hands on his jeans, undoing the button, lowering the zipper. He couldn't help but groan at his dick's newfound freedom.

Catherine tugged at his pants and Danny helped her push them down to his thighs. Then her lips were on him, soft and sweet at first, the suction slowly building as she cupped his balls in her hand. He wasn't going to last. It had been a while since he'd done anything with someone other than Rosie Palma, even longer since he'd done something this hot.

Sliding one hand into Catherine's hair, Danny rested her other hand on her shoulder. He wasn't trying to control her movements. He just needed the help staying upright.

Moving around Catherine, so he was standing next to Danny, Steve pressed one hand to Danny's bare back, the warmth of his hand searing into Danny's skin. "Wow, that's hot," Steve said.

"Yeah," Danny said, lifting his gaze from Catherine to Steve.

Another grin, smaller this time, more a quirk of his lips than a full-on grin, and Steve leaned in, pressing his lips to Danny's. Steve's lips were firm, but his kiss was almost tentative, like he wasn't sure it would be welcome, which was crazy. Danny was standing with his pants half way down his thighs and his cock in a beautiful woman's mouth. Under the circumstances, the kiss should've been wild, messy, unrestrained. But Steve cupped Danny's jaw in his hand, and kissed him thoroughly, almost systematically. Steve rarely did anything systematically. He was Mr. Half-Cocked, not that Danny objected. But if this was what he was like when he was thorough, Danny was going to have to encourage him to be thorough more often.

Catherine circled the head of Danny's cock with her tongue and a shudder went through him.

Steve must've felt it, because he nuzzled Danny's neck, right below his ear, and whispered, "Go ahead, do it. I want to watch you come."

Catherine may have heard him, too, because she slid her mouth as far down Danny's cock as she could get, sucking the entire time, before curling a hand around the base and setting up a nice, steady, rhythm.

Hand still on Danny's jaw, Steve turned Danny's face so they were looking at one another.

Danny came with his gaze locked on Steve's, spurting helplessly as Catherine swallowed and sucked and dragged it out until he was drained and leaning into Steve for support.

With a final kiss to the head of his cock, Catherine rose smoothly to her feet.

"Thank you," Danny said. "That was amazingly good."

"You're welcome," Catherine said, kissing him lightly then giving Steve just as light a kiss. "I think you're both overdressed."

Removing his hand from Danny's back, leaving a cold spot behind, Steve began pushing his pants to the floor, exposing long legs, a solid, muscular ass, and -- Danny had to look -- a long, hard cock. Catherine and Danny had both had their fun, but no one had gotten Steve off yet.

Danny swallowed at the thought, his mind offering up all kinds of ideas about how they could do that.

Catherine appeared to be way ahead of him, taking Steve's hand and leading him toward the unmade bed they'd forgotten all about.

Looking over his shoulder, Steve said, "No clothes allowed on the bed."

"Is that a rule?"

"Yes," Steve said, before being pulled down onto the bed by Catherine. They landed in a tangle of limbs and Danny watched as they kissed, hotter than any porn he could ever remember seeing.

Steve slid his hand down the center of Catherine's back, resting it on her very nice ass, and looked over her shoulder. "Danny."

"Right. I'm coming. If you want me to take my pants off, you shouldn't distract me." He pushed his pants to the floor and stripped off his socks before crossing to the bed. Steve had a big bed, probably a king, and there was plenty of room for Danny. He crawled onto it, stretching out about a foot from Steve and Catherine.

Lifting herself up with her hands, Catherine looked down at Steve, brown hair falling around her face. He cupped a breast in his hand, then lifted his lips to a nipple. With a small groan Catherine tilted her head back, her hips rocking forward.

"Danny."

Danny lifted his eyes from the sight of Steve's mouth on Catherine's breast to her face. "Yeah?"

"Will you hand me a condom? They're in the nightstand drawer," Catherine said.

"Sure." Pulling the drawer open, Danny ignored the bottle of lube and grabbed a condom packet, holding it out to Catherine.

Instead of taking it, Catherine sat back, straddling Steve's thighs, leaving his dick sticking up, looking for attention. "You do it."

Danny wanted to protest, but it was hard to turn down a naked woman who'd just given you a truly great blowjob, so he tore open the packet and removed the condom. Not looking at Steve's face, he placed the rubbed over the end of Steve's cock and squeezed the tip before unrolling the latex down the shaft.

Steve's cock was as hard as it looked. Danny had to admit, if only to himself, that he liked the feel of it.

"All set," Danny said. He started to move back, but before he could get very far Steve grabbed his wrist and tugged, making it clear what he wanted. Danny kissed him, keeping it brief, then he moved a foot or so away and stretched out on his side, watching as Catherine took hold of Steve's cock and slid down onto it, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Gripping her hips in his hands, Steve pushed up to meet her.

They took it slower than Danny expected, Steve lifting his hips to meet Catherine's. He could see the condom, shiny now with Catherine's fluids, but the exact point where Steve and Catherine connected was hidden in the folds of her body. Still, he could see more than enough.

"Danny," Steve said, and Danny lifted his gaze to Steve's face. "Come here."

Danny shifted closer and Steve let go of Catherine's hips with one hand, wrapping it around Danny's neck and pulling him into a kiss. All the control Steve had had earlier was gone, but Danny wasn't complaining. Far from it. Steve's kisses were reckless, and Danny liked reckless more than he'd ever admitted.

They were still moving, still fucking. Danny was close enough he could feel the shifting of their bodies, but his attention was on Steve's mouth, the feel of Steve's chest beneath his hand.

Wrenching his mouth from Danny's, Steve went rigid for a moment, then Danny felt his hips jerk. Above them Catherine groaned before dropping onto Steve's chest, his arms going around her, Danny's hand trapped between them. Her face was tucked into the space between Steve's shoulder and neck and Steve was stroking her back with his hands, a lazy post-coital caress.

Danny closed his eyes and waited for a chance to wiggle his hand free.

He had no idea how much time passed, but eventually Catherine sat up and Danny removed his hand, unable to keep from watching as she pulled herself from Steve's softening cock and slid from the bed, heading toward the bathroom.

Removing the condom, Steve tied it off then rolled away from Danny and tossed it into a trash can next to the bed before turning back toward Danny. Steve was smiling. A smile that was satisfied with himself and the world.

Danny should've been irritated by that smile.

Steve's gaze dropped to Danny's cock, which had gotten hard again. Who could blame it? Front row to sex between two people who were way hotter than most porn stars.

With a slight smirk, Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's cock.

"Hey, that's--"

Steve rolled him over onto his back, his lips finding Danny's. This was a whole new McGarrett kiss, somewhere between the first two, less controlled than the first, not as reckless as the last.

And the whole time he kissed he kept sliding his hand over Danny's dick, strong and firm, and really fucking good.

Somehow Danny managed to shove at Steve's shoulders until he drew back. "What are you doing?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked meaningfully down at Danny's dick and his hand.

"Okay. I know what you're doing. But wouldn't this be more fun if we waited until I could reciprocate?"

"You want to reciprocate, Danny?" Steve asked in what he probably thought was a sexy voice, his hand twisting just right at the top of his stroke.

"That is generally how it's done." Danny was proud of himself for getting out a complete sentence when Steve was sucking and nipping at the side of Danny's neck, and how had he managed to find that spot already?

"How about this?" Steve asked, his breath ghosting over Danny's skin. "How about I finish this and we both take a nap, and then you can reciprocate all you want?"

There was something wrong with that idea. Danny knew there was, but he couldn't think, not with Steve's hand moving over his aching cock, doing all kinds of things that felt crazily, sinfully good. "Catherine?" he choked out when his brain came back on line for a fraction of a second.

"She's heading out." Steve's lips covered his again, and Danny stopped thinking about anything other than Steve's hand and Steve's mouth and Steve's body pressing him into the bed.

His orgasm was short, but it was sharp and intense enough to make him groan embarrassingly.

Steve kissed him again, easy and light and settled against him with his head on Danny's shoulder.

Steve was a former SEAL who liked to cuddle and invite his friends into his bed and give them hand jobs. Danny figured eventually he'd be able to stop revising his assessment of McGarrett, until then there wasn't any reason he couldn't get comfortable.

Getting comfortable was the only reason he wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, absolutely the only reason.

He was almost asleep when Catherine reappeared, fully dressed this time. Bending over the bed, she kissed Danny first, then Steve. "Thanks for a lovely time."

"Our pleasure," Steve said.

Danny nodded his agreement.

"Call when you're back in town," Steve said.

"I'll do that," Catherine said, and with a final kiss for each of them turned to go.

Danny watched her walk across the room and close the bedroom door behind her. "She's nice."

"She is," Steve agreed, kissing Danny's shoulder and before settling against it again and closing his eyes.

Giving in to his body's demand for sleep, Danny closed his own.


End file.
